


thin fire is racing under skin

by faintlight



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Trans Character, also sigrun is trans, it's not a good idea to fuck in the silent world but when have these kids ever done anything smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintlight/pseuds/faintlight
Summary: Sigrun and Tuuri find a moment to themselves.





	thin fire is racing under skin

**Author's Note:**

> it's very fitting that my first published ssss fic is sigri porn but i hope you enjoy
> 
> the title comes from sappho fragment 31:  
> no: tongue breaks and thin  
> fire is racing under skin  
> and in eyes no sight and drumming  
>  fills ears
> 
> and cold sweat holds me and shaking  
> grips me all, greener than grass  
> I am and dead—or almost  
>  I seem to me.

It had been a while since Sigrun and Tuuri had found themselves alone together, and every glancing look Sigrun shot her way made Tuuri ache for a moment of privacy. 

Luckily, such a time came soon enough. Emil and Lalli were out eating together in the forest, as usual. A particularly dusty run-in with a troll forced Mikkel and Reynir into an intensive laundry session. With the tank all but deserted, Sigrun had turned to Tuuri with a smirk. 

“Got any plans for the next half hour?” she asked, her intentions permeating the air like the scent of one of Mikkel’s god-awful soups. Tuuri barely had time to nod in response before Sigrun had whisked her into the tank, closing the door as discreetly as she could. 

Tuuri let Sigrun pull her into a corner of the driver’s cabin, tucked away from outside view. She grinned, opening her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Sigrun’s mouth pressing against her own. Smiling into it, she felt Sigrun’s hands catch her waist as their hips met, adjusting slightly to fit against each other. Tuuri tilted her head to deepen the kiss, draping her arms around Sigrun’s neck to pull her closer. 

She found herself straining up to meet Sigrun’s mouth, and settled for kissing down her throat as far as her uniform would let her. She was met with a muffled sigh, Sigrun’s knee sliding between Tuuri’s legs. Tuuri couldn’t help but let her hips grind against it a little, the sudden friction nearly making her cry out. Sigrun slid a finger under Tuuri’s chin, letting her half-lidded eyes trail down Tuuri’s body with an unmistakable desire before pulling her back in for a kiss as her hands wandered where her eyes had the moment before. 

Sigrun’s hand hesitated by the waistband of Tuuri’s uniform, and Tuuri nodded in response. Capturing her mouth as she waited for Sigrun’s hand to make its way inside her underwear, Tuuri lightly nipped at SIgrun’s lower lip, hearing her hiss in response. She felt Sigrun’s hand slip inside her underwear, brushing lightly against her vulva. 

She sucked in a quiet breath, fingers tensing around Sigrun’s neck. As her hand spread her folds apart, easing its way up and down, Sigrun began lightly kissing along Tuuri’s neck, her free hand pulling away her undershirt to bite teasingly at the delicate skin there. Without a free hand to stop her noises, Tuuri had to settle for pressing her lips together as hard as she could, unable to stop the whines that leaked through. Coming to the hollow of her throat, Sigrun pressed a particularly hard kiss as her finger circled Tuuri’s clit. Tuuri bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. Her hands left Sigrun’s neck, clutching at her hips. As she felt a finger slide into her, Sigrun’s mouth returned to muffle her moans. 

Adding another finger, Sigrun’s motions grew quicker, the heel of her palm pressing against Tuuri’s clit again and again. Her fingers pumped in out, nearly merciless in their pressure. She curled her fingers slightly, pressing up hard. Tuuri had to press her mouth to Sigrun’s shoulder to stifle her noises, feeling herself tighten. Her fingers kept going, faster now, enough to push Tuuri over the edge. She clapped a hand over her mouth, barely keeping back a cry as she came. Sigrun slowly removed her hand, stroking a few more times before languidly tracing over her vulva and grinning at Tuuri as she licked her fingers clean. Tuuri felt a blush rise to her cheeks, but there were more important things to attend to than her own embarrassment. Sigrun needed her turn, too, and it didn’t seem like they were running out of time just yet. She let her hand wander to Sigrun’s belt, looking up at her questioningly. She got a smirk in response, and Sigrun’s hand caught her under the chin. 

“You gonna suck me off, hot stuff?” Her voice was close to a whisper, breathy enough to make any blood that wasn’t already there come rushing into Tuuri’s cheeks.

Tuuri couldn’t really come up with an answer to that that wasn’t mortifyingly cheesy, so she let her actions speak for themselves. Sinking to her knees, she made short work of Sigrun’s uniform pants as the woman in question leaned against the cabin wall, lazily ruffling Tuuri’s hair.

She hadn’t quite known what to expect, since most of the dreams that made her wake up flushed and uncomfortable in a very specific way usually involved herself on the receiving end, Still, the feeling of taking Sigrun in her hand and hearing a muffled sigh come from above her was better than anything she could’ve imagined. Running her thumb over the head, Tuuri tried to remember that they didn’t have much time. Though she’d like to relish in the position she had Sigrun in, the incredible feeling of having her, the wild and unpredictable flame she was, under control, she knew that getting her off as quickly as possible was the wise course of action. 

Without any more hesitation, Tuuri took Sigrun fully in her mouth, the sudden heat and taste reminding her sharply of just how long it’d been. She slowly drew her mouth back, letting her tongue drag along the underside. Sigrun’s hand suddenly clutching in her short hair both pushed her forward, nearly causing her to gag, and told her she seemed to be doing a good job for being remarkably out of practice. They kept on like that for several minutes, Tuuri too caught up in Sigrun’s stifled noises and tensing fingers to notice her jaw aching. With little warning, Tuuri felt something hot and warm shoot into her mouth, just as Sigrun curled forward, needing both hands to cover her mouth. Tuuri slowly pulled back, swallowing before looking up at Sigrun with a slight smile. She was met with one of Sigrun’s characteristic grins and a hand up. 

Rising to her feet, Tuuri wobbled slightly before her balance returned to her. She dusted off the knees of her uniform as Sigrun did up her belts. A clatter from outside let them know that they’d finished just in time. 

“Duty calls,” Sigrun said, a smile flashing easily across her still-flushed face. Tuuri stretched up to meet her lips in a soft kiss, then turned back to her work in the driver’s cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! definitely more sigri content coming in the near future
> 
> if you want more ssss find me on tumblr @ thiswintersky  
> if you want more gay shenanigans find me on twitter @ mudlesbian


End file.
